


Mind Palace 2k15

by 9_of_Clubs, Quedarius



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Ella Enchanted - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: A Blushing King, A clueless Doctor, And one surly Will, Art, Ask Blog, Catharsis, Char and Johann are from the same universe, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends and Lovers, Fussy Hannibal, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of the Sexy Timez, M/M, Multiverse, Pining, Post Mizumono Fix it, Pre King Arthur, Pre-Slash, Reality Show AU, They all need this, Two Crazy Knights, and fic, coming together, post mizumono
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quedarius/pseuds/Quedarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WELCOME TO MIND PALACE 2K15. SIX CHARACTERS. ONE HOUSE. ONE VERY LONG HIATUS.  (OR. WHEN PEOPLE STOP BEING POLITE AND START BEING DINNER.)</p>
<p>Basically, a reality show-esque AU (made of Art and Fic) - where Hannibal, Will, Tristan, Galahad, Prince Charmont, and Johann Struensee, all step out of their lives to come live in a big house together. Shenanigans ensue, relationships form, and everyone finds a little of what they're looking for. Occasionally cracky, rather sexy, with whispers of angst and mountains of fluff...in the end, it's one big beautiful mess. Chapters function kind of like episodes, some based on larger arcs, some based off your asks!</p>
<p>(Replies originally posted to our Tumblr ask blog, <a href="http://mindpalace2k15.tumblr.com/">MindPalace2k15</a> - find us and ask your questions to influence the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to MindPalace2k15 - Promo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flashing gif warning!

 

WELCOME TO MIND PALACE 2015. ( [MindPalace2k15](http://mindpalace2k15.tumblr.com/) )

This season on Mind Palace, the too long Hannibal hiatus has led us to the MOST SCANDALOUS HOUSE EVER. Three versions of two people cohabitating in one space, and sparks are sure to fly. Already, tensions are high, romance is blaring, and you never know who might find new love under close quarters. Will relationships be tested? Will partnerships be formed? And what does the hawk have to do with any of it? (We don't really know, but we couldn't get one famously yummy Knight without him ;D )

We know you're just dying to see how it plays out, and who knows, this season, you might just get your wish.

Feel free to drop any of our guests a line in the comments - They can't wait to hear from you (or to bend to your whims ;) )

Follow and stay tuned because there is a lot in store...THIS SEASON ON...Mind Palace -- 2015! (*cue theme music*)


	2. A Little Forward and Tristan's Hopes for the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow us [here](mindpalace2k15.tumblr.com)

**[memorypalaceofwillgraham](http://memorypalaceofwillgraham.tumblr.com/) asked “Hello, everyone! I hope you have a fun stay in the house. :3 I would love it if you all could elaborate on your relationships to each other, just so we lucky viewers are all on the same page. Also, a question for all guests: What is your biggest hope for what might happen during your stay?”**

This is a long ask, so to make things more fun, we’re going to spread it out and catch our guests one at a time! I hear a selfie might be in the works though… ;D

\--

Just to give a little background, it works like this. The universe is comprised of three main planes. Canon, Fic, and Purgatory. Canon is canon, fic is fic, but Purgatory is what happens in between, what do all the characters do while they’re not being used for anything else. And in this case, they’re all brought together to vacation in a little (rather sprawling mansion) house. The characters all have awareness of what occurs on each of the other planes, but here, they are in a sense, “the truth of themselves.” Tristan and Galahad have paused somewhere in their years of service to Rome to come be with us, Hannibal and Will are coming off of s3, and the remaining two guests will announce themselves when the time is right.

With that said, Tristan?

Tristan opens his eyes blearily against the sun where he’s lying, Galahad curled up into him, fast asleep. It’s quiet afternoon, the wretch [Hannibal] and the scraggly one [Will] thankfully nowhere to be found - just the quiet hum of wind and buzzing of bees. A hawk circles lazily overhead. 

"Well…we’re together, obviously." He cranes his neck in a stretch, fond softness easing through his features as he checks to make sure his movements haven’t bothered the man lying on his chest. "Galahad and I. We have been so for a while." The most obvious notion in the world. "It was a bit of a surprise, I suppose you could say. Being pulled into this very strange world with no warning, face to face with much less endearing versions of ourselves." He quirks his brow, face wrinkling in amusement.

"But I think Galahad is thankful for the peace. Even if we don’t know how long it will last.  _I_  wouldn’t mind going back to put a spear through some Saxon or another.” Teeth pull into an impish grin. “But my ass is thankful to be off the horse, and the endless ale is not - ” Quiet chuckles into the sky. “unappreciated. I do try not to waste if I can help it. Also, Chopper made the journey with us, so I would say I have everything I could need, for now.  I think whoever is responsible.” He’s rather frightening for a moment, eyes narrowing, but then calm again. “knew better than to break the bond between a man and his bird.” The most important of bonds, though he promises Galahad he has nothing to be jealous of.

"As to what we hope for…nothing exactly, but - to be alone, mostly, alone, for a time. That is an unexpected boon."


	3. Promo 2 - Will and Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashing gif below!

 

THIS SEASON ON mindpalace2k15.

~WHIRLWIND FLASHFORWARD~

Hannibal smirking, fists flying, someone kissing very intently, a little broken sob, laughter in the background, splashing sounds of a cork popped - and cut to… BLACK.

THAT BIRD IS GOING TO BECOME MY DINNER.


	4. Final Promo - Introducing Dr. Johann Struensee and King Charmont, the sweetest King in any verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashing gif below!

A warm welcome to the newest residents of Mind Palace! This completes our lineup… for now :)  The adventure is about to begin full force.

 


	5. Do Cannibals Hope? Spotlight on Hannibal - Highlights: “Will messes artful.”

> [memorypalaceofwillgraham](http://tmblr.co/mwx-H928JXJxZ4EK3g02ceg) asked: I would love it if you all could elaborate on your relationships to each other, just so we lucky viewers are all on the same page. Also, a question for all guests: What is your biggest hope for what might happen during your stay?

\--

Hannibal is in the kitchen, predictably, to those of us who know anything about him at all. But he isn’t cooking just now, so we don’t get to witness the spectacular, meditated, motions of his fingers in their dance…On the other hand, it seems to promise we’re not on the menu either. For the moment. There’s none of the ease of Tristan’s gaze here, lips set in a thin line, eyes taking stock of the space in front of him with obvious displeasure. The kitchen…is a bit of a mess, to say the least. 

He rolls up his sleeves, forearms flashing as he neatly tucks the fabric away, turning on the faucet as hot is it can go and watching the water rise in the sink. His lips tut now and again, something unhappy in the set of his back, uncomfortable with the whole affair. Sponges are set out, bottles of soap with french labels, cleaning solutions and what appears to be a large bottle of bleach. It’s much larger than even an economy sized one, but we, er, won’t ask where he got it…the kitchen is after all…something of disaster zone.

"I ask that they take care, but they simply refuse to listen." It’s something of a grouse as fingers test the water, add soap and begin to wash the piled dishes. And there are those meticulous movements, he does not even seem to want gloves to protect against the heat, steam billowing around him, clinging to his cheeks. Nor, does he seem particularly nervous about the knives tucked away beneath the suds, only reaches and cleans.

"To fail to clean up after one’s self is incredibly rude. Only last night, I had put away every glass and spoon, wiped the counters spotless." A low laugh dances, as though something about those counters is particularly amusing, but he’s not forthcoming. "And now -" Drama in his voice, a sense he’s been particularly wronged. "Again a mess. They are impossible. Especially that filthy knight." Hannibal’s voice catches with displeasure, mirth leaving it - but in a flash, there’s something unbidden in his gaze, a carefully hidden, and just, perhaps, revealed enough warmth. "They have no excuses, except for Will, of course. Will’s messes are -" Only just a hair defensive. "artful." 

Some unfortunate soul snorts and Hannibal’s eyes narrow, shoulders gathering, even back mostly turned, hairs prickle. Silence falls again. 

"Not that it is exceptionally for anyone to know. But Will and I are -" He seems to struggle for words for a moment, unsure for the first time. "attempting to overcome certain truths about our current situation." It is said with the air of  _there, that is it_. But also hovering notes of willful ignorance. “We will of course be fine.” Fingers dive back into the water, a too loud splash of water with them that perfectly misses all of “the Cannibal’s” fine clothing.

"As for everyone else…well, let’s just say I am confident I am." A pause, a far more devilish smile crossing his lips, "and certainly,  _possess -_ " Just the faintest quirk of an eyebrow, smirk indicative."the superior model in all fashions." 

When reminded he should speak of a hope, Hannibal’s gaze seems to stretch out to the the ether, eyes closing for a hair of a moment. Breath flutters through him, it is fascinating to watch him still, without his cutting gaze; watching him while he does not watch us. But then lids snap open and very quietly, but very definitively, we are told that it is of no one’s concern but his own, what he hopes, or if he hopes at all. We decide it’s best not to prod him any further and slip away… But catching one last glimpse, he’s turned around back to the sink, fingers gripping the edge, back bent slightly over, head bowed. A strand of hair falls into his face.

We suspect perhaps there are things he hopes for after all.  


	6. Some Sun

 

  
[littlesilentlamb](http://littlesilentlamb.tumblr.com/): “Who else is in the Mind Palace and how is it so far?”

\--

We have two knights, a king, two doctors, and a scruffy plaid-loving hobo that are “permanent” residents for the duration of the hiatus.

Others may come and go. And as for how it’s going?

Well, Hannibal seems to be enjoying himself at least. And what's that he's reading...


	7. Kissed by a Killer - Corrections by Dr. H. Lecter

Will wanders by to the abandoned pool chair, slipping into the seat Hannibal left behind. The other had issued a curt warning for no one to touch it as he’d gotten up, to get another prissy drink, Will is sure…But if he has a problem with Will taking it, well then he can - 

He stops short as his eyes catch the pages of the book lying open on the small table. A frown crossing his features as he he examines it closer, so unlike Hannibal to mar and mark his pristine volumes. But there they are, large red lines crossing through sentences, and neat script, albeit somewhat clumsy in red sharpie, penning out changes. 

With some trepidation, he lifts it towards him.

“ ~~She~~   **WILL**   _moaned in ecstasy as large fingers wrapped around ~~her~~  _ **HIS** _throat. “Please ~~Nigel~~.”  ~~She~~_   **HE** _begged in earnest now._   **"PLEASE HANNIBAL. CHOKE ME. I NEED YOU TO RIP THE AIR FROM MY LUNGS. BRUISE MY SKIN WITH YOUR TOUCH, PAINT GLIMMERS OF DARKNESS ALONG MY FLESH."** _T_ _he lovely drops of blood trembled on ~~her~~_   **HIS** lips. _“Just_   **PLEASE** _fuck me.” It was the sweetest thing he had ever heard._  

A sentence at the bottom notes:

( _ **WILL WOULD LIKELY FAIL TO SAY PLEASE. A LITTLE JARRING, CONSIDER ALTERATION.)**_ **  
**

With a groan, he looks up, glaring across the pool as the other locks eyes with him, smirking. Unbearably pleased with himself, he is, and Will glowers in his direction. 

There will be a reckoning for this, he promises silently, lips thinning. 

Fucking Cannibals. 

\--

"Will, you really must read the rest of it. The next chapter is quite a well crafted masterpiece. You sink to your knees and -" He cuts off with a smirk, lost in the beginnings of a fond reverie as Will rises and begins to walk away.

"And I promise, the chapter after that…" Excited words still rise from his throat as the door slams loudly, shading them out with disappointment as he finishes them all the same. "…You get to hold the knife to my throat." His lips curve downwards, suddenly weary, the excitement fled.

With a sigh, he tilts his head down at Galahad who is sitting on the water’s edge in front of him, legs dangling into the pool.

"Would you not find it flattering if someone were to write a very elegantly worded work of prose about you?" It’s not desperation that clings to his voice, only just rationality. He was honoring Will, of course…only wanted to please him. 

"Well…" Galahad peers up at him, thoughtful, a little nervous. Mostly not wanting to get caught in this particular spat. "I guess Tristan would probably just draw some crude pictures so -"

But whatever he’s about to say is lost to a loud exclaim.

"Art!"

Hannibal isn’t listening anymore, only prancing towards the house, stricken by a sudden idea, still clad in only his the bathing suit. The knight all but forgotten in the face of sudden genius. “Of course. I shall add illustrations.”

A fervent murmur to himself. “He will like that.”  


	8. Of Belly-Dancing Wills

 

Q: Between Will, Galahad and Char, who is the best belly dancer?  Demonstrations are most appreciated ;D

\--

Galahad: …”Belly” dancer?

Char: You know.  _A little wiggle of his hips instructionally_. Bellydancing.

Will: …I don’t think my belly dances.

Char: _Blinking in the face of the sarcasm, unsure, trying to explain again,_ No, no; like this!

Galahad: This feels… undignified.

Will: … Yeah, I think I’d rather not.

_(Some barely heard grumble about not all having smooth stomachs anymore, if it’s all the same to everyone else.)_

Galahad: I DIDN’T KNOW WE COULD REFUSE.

Baby…you can’t. :) 


	9. Grumbling Empaths and Blushing Royals: Prince Char shares a few thoughts.

> **[memorypalaceofwillgraham](http://tmblr.co/mwx-H928JXJxZ4EK3g02ceg) asked: I would love it if you all could elaborate on your relationships to each other, just so we lucky viewers are all on the same page. Also, a question for all guests: What is your biggest hope for what might happen during your stay?**

We find Will and King Charmont together in backyard. Will doesn’t seem to want to answer any of our questions, lips twisting down into a surly grumble as soon as he hears the footsteps approaching. We think he may have said something to the effect of - “I have to make sure the dogs are okay.” But whatever the mumbles really meant, his plaid swishes away as he strides into the field of creatures, seemingly relieved when they mile around him, growling at anyone who tries to approach. He ignores us for the most part, but glares balefully at the direction of the cameras every now and again. We try not to look at him too much, but his fingers habitually reach up to tug through his hair, dead set on rumpling it even more than it already is. We certainly see what Hannibal meant by “artful.” An artist’s temperament if there ever was one. He ducks his head away and we focus on the Prince, still seated by the wooden deck watching Will leave with a pout.

"You can call me Char." He waves the title away carelessly. "I’m not in my kingdom anyway, and I never really liked all the titles and bowing." He blushes even at these words, and we can imagine why. It’s probably difficult to have pink creep up your cheeks at even the slightest uncomfortable moment and be a royal. "But I’m not really pleased you made him go away. He’s the only normal one here, I think, between those knights." (Knights, he thinks should brush their hair, and wear gleaming suits of armor, not bad mannered lushes or terribly begrudging of their appointment, it is an honor.) "and that scary tall one." We assume he means Hannibal, and can’t help but agree.  

The pink turns a shade deeper, verging on scarlet now as he continues. “And Johann…well, I mean, Dr. Struensee, he’s probably very busy and I shouldn’t interrupt him. He’s brilliant, you know!” Another pause, a wistfulness to the cheery petulance of the tone. “He’s also very careful to point out that I am a King and he merely my attendant on this journey. He should keep his distance, not interfere with my interactions, that is - well if that is his opinion, I think he is probably right. Though, he’s been very caring to me since the Queen left.” The ears are red now too, a sudden cagey quality to the voice. “But very proper, of course. A proper, caring, Doctor.” There’s a quaver hidden in the voice and it approaches something of a whine. Mouth open, but he cuts off now, biting at his lip, as though he’s said too much already. 

"Anyway, I guess I just hope to learn something valuable here to take back to my kingdom." A certain flatness we did not expect from the young royal taking center stage. "Perhaps even a little bit more about myself." 

Read more: [Tristan on hawks, vacations and a certain fuzzy knight](http://mindpalace2k15.tumblr.com/post/102731514348/hello-everyone-i-hope-you-have-a-fun-stay-in-the) 

Read more:  [Hannibal on housemates, rudeness and one troubled empath.](http://mindpalace2k15.tumblr.com/post/102797872818/do-cannibals-hope-spotlight-on-hannibal-highlights)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twinkyempath and Mindpalace2k15 Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769209) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance)




End file.
